


Frieda Goren girl reporter.

by Shezowhero



Category: Static Shock
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 22:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17989859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shezowhero/pseuds/Shezowhero
Summary: To be a reporter for the new Dakota Daily Planet Frieda must find out Static's secret identity. Shenice must keep Frieda away from danger, while Static and Gear deal with a new mysterious hero named Dusk.





	Frieda Goren girl reporter.

Frieda was sitting in a news office. A man with black hair was reading papers in a folder. "What do you think of my journalism portfolio ? I'm a good reporter aren't I ?" Frieda says. "Yes Miss Goren you are a good reporter, but we can't just make you a reporter" Said the man.

" Well why not ?!" Frieda question. "It's cause your too young, but we can make you a intern here at Dakota's Daily Planet" The man said. "But I want to be a reporter" Frieda Said frustrated.

"Sorry, But we can't we let a kid work here unless your a intern" He said. "But what if I can get you a big scoop" Frieda Said "I'm listening " He Said leaning in. "There's been a lot of sighting of Static of around my school. If I can find out his real identity you'll make me a reporter here" She said.

"Find I'll hire you if you give me Static's real name"

* * *

Later at the school's journalism club, Frieda had just walked in the room frustrated. "What's wrong Frieda ?" Daisy question. "Ya know how I was trying to get a job at the New Dakota Daily Planet ? Well I told Mr. Kirk I could reveal Static's secret identity to get the job " Frieda said.

"Oh no Frieda ! Seriously ? That's gonna be hard" Daisy says. "Hey maybe you can help me. You could hack cameras to follow him or make a device that tracks his electricity " Frieda suggest.

"I guess I could help, I could use my forensic skills" Daisy says. "Great"

* * *

Later that night at the docks, Static was flying when he heard gun shots. He flew to the area where the shots when he saw a girl around his age fighting men that looked like gang members.

She had black hair with pink highlights, a pink outfit , white shoulder and knee pads. She had a metal shield. "Looks like you could use some help" Static as he took the thugs guns away with his electricity.

"Thanks but I have it under control" She said as she blocked gun fire with her shield. Her shield had dens and was falling apart.

"Ugg, I just fixed this shield" She said angrily. She punched the guy who shot at her. "I got a friend who could fix your shield " Static said.

One thug was about to hit her with a pipe from behind."Watch out" Static shouted as he shock the guy using the pipe.

Soon the criminals were tried up in a metal pole. "You know I never did get your name" Static Said. "You can call me Dusk. Now help me get these guns into the lake" She said.

Dusk open the crates and starts throwing the guns into the water. "I hate guns as much as the next person but isn't this evidence ?" Static question.

"Yeah but they would just end up back on the street" Dusk said. She throw more guns into the water. "I guess you're right" He said. Static used his powers to move all the guns into the lake.

"You know ?" Dusk said getting close to Static. "I love a man who brings justice "she said seducely. Than she kissed him. He was surprised but then he kissed back passionately.

* * *

The next day the new superhero was all over the news. "Who is this new hero ?" Ask Shelly Sandoval the news anchor.

* * *

Frieda was back in the news office. "Frieda besides exposing Static's secret identity, I want you to find out more about this new hero" Said Mr. Kirk, showing her a picture of the new hero. "But I'm already having trouble finding Static's identity" Frieda complained.

"Don't w worry I don't want you to expose her identity, not yet at least. I want you to interview her" Mr. Kirk explain.

"Find I'll interview her" Frieda agreed. "Oh try to interview her when you see her with Static" He suggest.

* * *

The next day at school, Frieda and Daisy were walking though the hallway. "Have you gotten anything new with your Static report ?" Daisy ask quietly. "Well they're not connect but Mr. Kirk wants me to interview that new hero in pink" Frieda said.

"Interviewing who now ?" Ask Shenice walking behind them. "Oh hey Shenice. I'm doing a news report on that new hero" Frieda inform her.

They walked into the journalism club. "I'm also doing another story" Frieda said as she slide her backpack off her left shoulder with one hand. She put her books on her deck.

"Can you keep a secret ?" Frieda ask her. "Well of course I'm good at keeping secrets" Shenice says, knowing she has a big secret.

"I'm going to expose Static's secret identity for Dakota Daily Planet news paper" Frieda announce to her confidently. "And I'm helping" Daisy says. "You're going to do what ?" Shenice asks shocked.

"shh" Frieda shh her with her finger to her mouth. "Not so loud, It's a secret" "But why ?" Shenice asks. "I...kinda...told them I could get his identity to get a job there" Frieda says.

"Fine I'll help you" Shenice says. "Wait what ?" "I'm going to help you find out his identity" _I better tell the guys. Can't let them expose Static's identity to the world_ Shenice thought to herself.

* * *

Later at the Gas Station. "We need to have a team meeting about this new hero but we need to wait for Shenice and Adam first" Virgil says.

"You've meet her V, what's she like ?" Richie asks. "She's tough. She doesn't have powers as far I can tell" Virgil says.

"Guys we have a problem" Shenice said bursting through the door.

 


End file.
